ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio Tiara GT 83 (1983)
|manufacturer = |drivetrain = RWD}}The 1983 Akio Tiara GT 83 is a Japanese 3-door liftback in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It cost $16,000 and was added in the 2018 mesh car update along with 16 other vehicles. It is based on the 1983 Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86). Description Ingame, the Akia Tiara GT 83 mesh is based on the AE86 generation of Toyota's Corolla and Sprinter vehicles, which was produced from 1983-1987. It has a black hood and features pop-up headlights. History The AE86 model in-game is based on the 3-door Trueno Zenki model. To more easily break this down, the AE86 had 3-door liftback and 2-door coupe body styles. It also had two differing models -- the Trueno and the Levin. The Trueno is the model with retractable headlights whereas the Levin used fixed headlights. The Japanese terms Zenki and Kouki refer to early and late models respectively, as the Zenki AE86 models had a more "round" front bumper, but the Kouki had a more extended and "pointed" appearance, combined with new rims and the addition of a spoiler. In real life, the car is powered by the 16-valve blue-top version of the Toyota 1.6 L 4AGE, making 128 HP. North American specification models are different from Japanese and European models, due to having a longer front bumper and power reduced to 112 HP. The AE86 variants of the Corolla and Sprinter were the final generation to be rear-wheel driven, as all future generations would be front-wheel drive. Known Issues * The performance of the AE86 in UD is more comparable to performance of its predecessor, the AE85. The 85 came in both Levin and Trueno (to clear confusion). Because the 85 has a SOHC engine instead of a DOHC engine, it has less power and a lower redline. The 85 also suffers from slightly worse quality suspension and under-steering body roll. If the 86 in UDU was meant to be an 85, the name should be changed. * The car has a 4-speed gearbox instead of a 5-speed. * (PATCHED) The turning radius of the AE86 is ironically extremely wide. * (PATCHED) When travelling uphill with the automatic transmission option, the speed tends to fluctuate, resulting in instances where the car will accelerate then slow down repeatedly on its own. Gallery AE86Back.png|Rear end of Toyota AE86 AE86Color.png AE86Headlights.png Othercomputerphoto-1.png|IiTomsx posing in front of an AE86 and a GMC Syclone. Ae86.png Trivia * The car is the first Toyota vehicle to be added to the Ultimate Driving Universe. * The iconic two-tone vinyl and pop-ups are added in the Re-branding Update. * The AE86 has gained widespread attention due to its appearance in the Initial D manga, anime, and video games, as well as in other video games, as well as being a lightweight and (formerly) cheap FR vehicle with an extensive selection of modifications. * Within Initial D, the model driven by protagonist Takumi Fujiwara is a lightly modified 3-door zenki Trueno, lightly modified and fitted with black Watanabe RS-8 rims and the Fujiwara Tofu Store sticker on the right door. It is later fitted with a carbon fiber hood and a Group A specification 20v 4A-GE engine, allowing the car to reach 11,000 RPM. A 3-door kouki Levin is driven by Wataru Akiyama, possessing a TRD lip spoiler and a turbocharger, increasing power output to 280 hp. It is later replaced with a supercharger for reduced lag and more lower RPM speed at the cost of some power when he joins the Northern Saitama Alliance. A 2-door kouki Trueno is driven by Shinji Inui of the Sidewinder team, with a very similar performance specification to that of Takumi's vehicle. * The AE86's mesh is labelled as an AE85 in the file name, which is the car's weaker and more economical counterpart (Initial D fans may know this car as the one Itsuki bought by accident thinking it was an AE86 Levin). * In the Tokyo Xtreme Racer series (Shutoko Battle in Japan), the AE86 appears as the vehicle of choice for the Rolling Guys, a recurring team that appears as one of the earliest and easiest teams encountered in most games in the series. * The pop-up headlights used to not function due to no scripts since previously the developers doesn't know how to implement it properly ( and therefore, they were kept in the stationary 'up' position). However in version 3.6, pop-up headlights were added and applies to all vehicles with pop-up headlights such as 1997 Mazda RX-7 and 1994 Nissan 240SX (S13). Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:JDMs Category:Pop-up Headlights Cars Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Toyota